Eden Eternal Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Eden Eternal Wiki The wiki knowledgebase for all that is Eden Eternal Wiki. We are currently maintaining ' ' and we could use ' ' to help out. |- | style="width:0%;"| | style="width:50%; vertical-align: center;"| ;Game Concepts *Classes *Story *Class Branches | style="width:80%; vertical-align: top;"| ;World *Maps *Monsters | |} The Backstory of Eden Eternal "A little intro on this game. Eden Eternal is the third game produced by upcoming superstar developing studio, X-Legend, with their previous two titles being Grand Fantasia and Kitsu Saga. X-Legend is working unusually closely with Aeria Games to ensure that Eden Eternal is localized with the highest standards and a successful launch. Now if you are familiar with either of these games, you will feel right at home with the art style and direction Eden Eternal is set with. However don't be fooled (as I was prior to this preview) that this game is another cute pet fighter game like Kitsu Saga, Eden Eternal is built with the next generation gamer in mind and delivers its promises. At the opening of closed beta, players will be only given access to the first of what seemed to be 4 continents and a rather large Australia-like 5th island present on the world map. Associate Producer Jeff assured me that these outside realms were not just map fluff but were actual locations of future content being prepared for post launch, with the first expansion estimated within a month of open beta's start! Beyond its cute anime graphics lies an intense engine with breath taking special effects, diverse monsters that kept even a veteran like me guessing, and a character and guild customization system that I have only dreamed possible until this day. Do not make the mistake of writing this off as some 3D Maplestory clone. This game packs as many features as recent releases like Forsaken World and implements them in a bug free environment so seamless, it seems unreal to be in an alpha localization stage (Taiwan pre-release of Eden Eternal did wonders for it). ...It's time to get down to the first of many features that separates Eden Eternal from the rest. You begin the game within the character creator. Here you are given the choice of sex with the option to customize your face, hair style, hair color, skin color, and eye color. Both male and female have 5 beginning faces, 11 hair styles, 15 hair colors, and 15 (wow!) eye colors. Although unconfirmed I would bet money that there will be even greater options in these categories within the cash shop upon the game's release. After the cosmetics are set, you can take a quick look at how your character might appear end-game. They have a preview for all 15 currently available classes here as well as 10 emotes and zoom/rotation options to give you a full idea of what you are going to look like before locking in. It is worth noting that there was an option for race but only human is currently available, and 4 slots remain hidden as question marks. Based on the back story and npcs ingame it is quite clear that after release you will eventually be able to create micemen, bearmen, frogmen, and even turtlemen (TMNT fans rejoice at the fact you will eventually be able to make a ninja turtle in this game). The next step is choosing your starter class. There are 5 standard MMO archetypes available to you eventually, however at the beginning you are locked into mage or warrior. You can then select one of 10 "Heroic Traits" which will define you as unique among other players. These traits vary from increased hp and mp, to increased luck and crit rate and are all based on a % increase of your total stat, meaning that these traits will define your character from start to finish of the game. While some traits are clearly focused on aiding specific classes' skill sets, others are more general and may provide a leader some general survivability in combat so they can better focus on commanding their allies. Oh did I say you were locked into mage or warrior? Silly me, that isn't entirely true. You can change your character's class at any time in this game as long as you are out of combat. As a tank were you the sole survivor of a dungeon party wipe? Psh no problem, just roll cleric and revive your allies. Are you a bit too powerful for a dungeon and need to speed things up? Make a team of DPS characters and then reroll a tank for the final boss! ..." - Quote of Darren Henderson Latest Activity: Category:Races Category:Dungeons Category:Races Category:Quests Races Classes Category:Browse Category:Class Branches Category:Quests Category:Dungeons Category:Mounts Category:Outfits